la rosa
by GReeKa RaYMoND
Summary: que pasaria con Akane despues de encontrar una rosa anonima
1. La rosa

-…- lo que dicen

"…" lo que piensan

"La rosa"

Akane entraba sin muchos ánimos a su aula de clases, como suponía no había nadie ahí, ya que era muy temprano. Ella había salido mas temprano de lo habitual ya que no tenía el humor necesario para soportar a Ranma. En el trayecto a su lugar diviso un objeto fuera de lo normal en el, al acercarse lo suficiente vio que se trataba de una rosa roja con su nombre. La primera emoción que tuvo fue curiosidad.

-"¿quien pudo ser quien la persona que dejo esta hermosa flor?… no pudo ser Kuno ya que a el le encanta alardear de sus regalos"- dejo sus cosas en el piso y tomo asiento - "¿habrá sido Ranma?" –

Después de pensar en aquello una sonrisa traviesa y las ilusiones se empezaron a formar en Akane… Aunque aquello no duro mucho.

Apretando sus puños, haciendo que el tallo de la flor se rompiera – "dudo mucho que ese baka insensible, fuera capas de un acto así. Pudo ser alguno de mis admiradores… pero ninguno había hecho algo así antes. - Akane se tenso, apretó los puños y arrojo lo mas lejos que pudo la flor – "¡¿Quién pudo ser tan cobarde para hacer esto?!"-

Una solitaria lagrima callo por la pálida mejilla de la joven, la cual no pudo terminar su recorrido ya que fue rápidamente desaparecida por la dueña.

- "Es increíble que alguien hiciera algo así… no puedo creer que los hombres sean tan cobardes como para no enseñar su cara, dejar algún indicio de quien es, o algún tipo de frase que me haga pensar que fue lo que lo motivo a hacer esto" -

Akane levanto la mirada hacia el lugar donde había caído la flor. Se levanto y fue hasta a ella recogiéndola con suavidad.

- "¿Cómo puede ser que algo ten insignificante pueda producir tanta confusión en mi? ¿Cómo puede ser que la mayoría de las mujeres se pongan a saltar como locas por algo como esto?... no se a ellas pero es demasiado para mi… yo no puedo vivir con la duda esperando a que un cobarde se aparezca… aquel cobarde que puede ser el amor de mi vida y por su cobardía solo se aleja de mi, puede también ser uno de mis amigos teniendo la esperanza de cambiar todo, incluso puede ser alguien sin sentimientos que quiso jugar con los míos… yo simplemente no puedo con esto" –

Akane se aleja caminando con pasos decididos ya tenia una decisión. Ya sabía justamente lo que iba a hacer con la rosa.

- "espero que perdones lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo conservar algo que solo trae dudas y no significa nada para mi" - terminando de decir eso tira la rosa en un bote de basura.

- ¡Akane!

Akane voltea después de ser sido llamada por alguien.

- ah hola Yuka, ¿Cómo estas?

- bien Akane, ¿y tu? Oye por cierto que hacías enfrente de un bote de basura.

- jeje nada solo vine a tirar algo sin importancia - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Después de esto Akane y Yuka se dirigieron a su salón platicando sobre otra cosa.

Fin

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic es el primero que escribo de Ranma ½ pero bueno, les agradecería que dejaran reviews con criticas, comentarios con lo que gusten ya que la mayor alegría de un escritor es la opinión de sus lectores y también el apoyo de ellos al comentarle sus fallas jeje bueno gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic.

Chiao!


	2. El admirador secreto

_Suena el timbre que anuncia la salida de la Escuela Furinkan, los estudiantes se van con gran rapidez, Akane fue la ultima en salir se encontraba sola, pero eso cambio ya que Ryoga se acerco a ella enguanto la vio._

_- hola… Akane… O///O…_

_- hola Ryoga ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas_

_- bi… bien Akane… solo vine para darte esto…- Dándole una rosa a Akane._

_- Ryoga… yo…-  
_

_Era tarde para hablar Ryoga ya no se encontraba._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ahhhh!...- abriendo los ojos –Menos mal que solo fue un sueño. 

Ranma dirigió la vista al reloj, eran las 5:30… demasiado tarde como para estar despierto, pero demasiado temprano como para volver a quedarse dormido. 

Después de deliberarlo mucho Ranma se dirigió a darse un baño y después a la cocina. 

Era demasiado temprano como para que Kasumi estuviera despierta así que se acerco al refrigerador y saco lo suficiente como para un desayuno rápido. Después de desayunar Ranma salio con todas sus cosas. 

Ranma caminaba sin rumbo fijo, era demasiado temprano como para dirigirse a la escuela, así que decidió ir a donde sus pies lo llevaran. Iba tan concentrado en el sueño que tubo que no sentía el transcurrir del tiempo. 

- "por que me afecta tanto ese entupido sueño… me niego a creer que sentí algo por…"-

Ranma se dio cuanta que había terminado parado enfrente de un rosal, se le quedo mirando directamente a una de ellas e inmediatamente el rostro de Akane se formo en la flor. Sin pensarlo dos veces corto la flor con sus manos y se dirigió a la escuela. Como era de esperarse la escuela estaba vacía, entro a la escuela, luego a su salón cuando estaba parado junto al lugar de Akane lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar la flor en el lugar de Akane y disponerse a escribir una nota. 

Decidió primero escribir el nombre de su amada, cuando iba a ponerle algo mas Ranma escucho un ruido es decidió dejar todo en el lugar de Akane y saltar colgándose de la ventana. 

Al escuchar un pequeño golpe -Ranma alza la cabeza para ver que esta sucediendo. 

- "¿Akane?... ¿pero que hace? Es demasiado temprano.- 

Ranma veía a Akane que estaba sentada en su lugar viendo la rosa, cuando de la nada suelta una pequeña sonrisa y esta hizo que el corazón de Ranma latiera a mil por hora, pero este paro al ver que su prometida en un arranque de ira romperá la rosa y después de unos segundos lanzarla lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ranma no sabia que estaba pasando con su prometida, pero al parecer lo entendió todo cuando vio una lagrima salir del ojo color aceituna de Akane. Ella se levanta recoge la rosa y sale del salón con paso decidido. Ante este movimiento no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir a Akane. Ranma mantenía un paso silencioso e iba unos metros. 

El Corazón de Ranma se hizo añicos cuado vio que Akane tiraba su hermoso obsequio a la basura. Ranma estaba paralizado no supo que hacer hasta que vio a Akane y a Yuka acercarse a su escondite, lo único que atino a hacer fue meterse al primer salón que encontró. Salio de su escondite cuando supo que ellas habrían desaparecido de su vista.

- "no puedo creer que lo haya hecho"- 

Camino sin rumbo por un largo tiempo, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela y no lo hizo ya que tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Las clases habían empezado y Akane estaba muy distraída estaba muy preocupada por Ranma y no sabia que le había pasado. Las clases pasaron mas rápidas de lo normal tanto que Akane no se había dado de cuenta de ello, solo que cuando volteo para ver el lugar vació se encontró con todo el salón vació. Así que solo atino a guardar sus cosas y salir del edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma había puesto todas sus ideas y sentimientos en orden. Ya sabía que iba a hacer. Ranma traía una pequeña rosa en su mano, lo había decidido le confesaría su amor a Akane Tendo. 

Ya había llegado se encontraba en la entrada de Furinkan y fue cuando vio a Akane con Ryoga. No sabia que hacer así que solo se quedo parado observando todo lo que pasaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryoga le da una rosa amarilla y antes de que esta pudiera contestar le dio un fugas beso en los labios para después salir huyendo. Akane saliendo del shock giro la cabeza encontrándome sujetando la flor. Una ráfaga de aire soplo moviendo los cabellos de Akane y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

No sabia que hacer así que solté la flor y me fui corriendo por los tejados de las casas. 

- ¡¡¡Ranma!!!... ¡Regresa! -

Fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme de la vista de Akane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí esta el 2do capitulo de esta historia por sus peticiones. La verdad esta historia fue creada después de hacer un monologo para la clase de literatura, así que la verdad nada mas era una capitulo nunca pensé que me pedirían otro, y se que es demasiado corto pero aki lo voy a dejar por el momento y dejen reviws ya que sin ellos no sabrán la continuación jejeje. 

Bueno los dejo y espero leerlos pronto y le agradezco a Vivian y Akane por sus reviws ya que sin ellos no hubiera continuación 

Chiao! 


End file.
